


Just The Facts

by LavedaVida



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavedaVida/pseuds/LavedaVida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Enjolras, this isn’t like you. I mean, it’s nice to see you happy, but...”</p><p>“This isn’t happy. This is pain and suffering. His fucking face, you know? And he has so many cute habits and he bites his lip when he’s thinking and God, ‘Ferre, he’s so annoyingly cute it makes me want to scream.”</p><p>R tried to go back to drawing, but his hand was shaking. His mind was just chanting “No” again and again, and he found he couldn’t think of anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Facts

"He’s adorable."

"Don’t let Courf hear you say that, I think he’d have a heart attack."

Grantaire froze in the next room, his pencil paused above his paper, his heart pounding.  _No. No no no no no_.

"I just can’t take it, Combeferre."

”Enjolras, this isn’t like you. I mean, it’s nice to see you happy, but...”

“ _This_  isn’t happy. This is pain and suffering. His fucking  _face_ , you know? And he has so many cute habits and he bites his lip when he’s thinking and God, ‘Ferre, he’s so annoyingly cute it makes me want to  _scream_.”

R tried to go back to drawing, but his hand was shaking. His mind was just chanting “No” again and again, and he found he couldn’t think of anything else. 

Enjolras was in love. Or at least, he had a crush on someone.

Someone who definitely wasn’t R.

R wasn’t cute. He wasn’t adorable.

He was short and square with too-wide shoulders for a too-thin body, curly masses of hair he was horrible at taming, with t-shirts that had never fit and circles under his eyes.

Whoever Enjolras liked, he probably looked like Jehan. Tough but adorable in a weird way.  _Was_  it Jehan?

No. Jehan was with Courf, and Enjolras would never do that. 

"He  _dances_ , Combeferre. Dances.”

"I know, Enj. I know him too, you know."

"He’s awful. I hate him."

Grantaire could practically hear Combeferre raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, no. I don’t. I fucking love him because he’s got this  _brain_  and those eyes and his fucking hair and he’s adorable, why is he so adorable and—”

"Grantaire!" 

R whirled around to see Jehan standing in the doorway. “Did you hear about—”

"Shh," R whispered, gesturing at the other room.

But the people in the other room had fallen silent. R heard the scraping of chairs, and then then there was Enjolras and Combeferre standing in the doorway, staring at R and Jehan. Enjolras’ eyes were wide with horror.

Grantaire pushed back his chair. “I’ll just— I’ll, uh. I’m gonna go. I hope it works out with your guy, Enjolras,” he squeaked. He shoved past Jehan and fled from the cafe.

He was walking down the street, hands shoved deep into his jacket pockets, eyes downcast when he heard the shout.

"Grantaire!"

"I’m not in the mood, Jehan."

"Last I checked, I wasn’t Jehan," Enjolras said, falling into step beside R.

R looked up, his eyes wide. “Enjolras?”

"I think we uh— I think there might have been a misunderstanding."

"You have a crush, I’m happy for you, I’m going home. I don’t think there was a misunderstanding."

"Grantaire…"

"I don’t want to talk about this, Enjolras," R said, quietly.

"Grantaire! Just… shut up and listen for one second, would you?"

R turned and faced Enjolras, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. “Okay. Shoot.”

"I have a crush on you."

"You’re joking."

"I have a crush on you. The Seine flows north-west. The sky is blue. It’s a fact just like those are facts."

Grantaire felt his jaw drop. “You… you hate me.”

"I don’t. I really, really, don’t. And, um. If you’d let me, I’d really, really like to kiss you right now."

"If I’d— of course. Of course you can kiss me. I’ve loved you since the day I met you. I’m scared of heights. My favorite color is green. And I would absolutely love it if you would kiss me right now."

Enjolras leaned forward, and pressed a chaste kiss to Grantaire’s mouth. “Is this amenable to you?” he asked, pulling back.

"Is this— you dork," Grantaire whispered. "Of course it’s amenable."

And with that, Grantaire pulled Enjolras back toward him in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://www.the-strangest-sea.tumblr.com)
> 
> Written based on a prompt from [jeanprouvairycute](http://www.jeanprouvairycute.tumblr.com)


End file.
